Who Am I?
by Kae-Lae
Summary: It's a bit sad, when you've realised who's perfect for you, but they don't know you exist. It's a bit annoying when one day they decided to ask you what your name is. It's a bit beyond sanity when they tell you they're a werewolf. KimxJared.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.

Who Am I?

Chapter 1.

You know the saying, when life hands you lemons you make lemonade. Well what happens when life hands me, an obsessive, shy and slightly dorky personality and an absolutely gorgeous man, with whom I can never touch? What the hell do I make? Okay, so the situations are a bit off, and what not. This situation seems more like Cinderella, and I'm going to have to say right now, that I never did like that fairytale all that much. Probably cause it hits so close to home that it depresses me even more. It's like the Grimm brothers or whoever wrote the blasted story, knew that there is a special breed of woman. The pathetic type pines after men, who they can never have a chance with. Wait, that wasn't Cinderella. I have just recently come to the conclusion that I perhaps need to read up on my fairytales one of these days. Please ignore the last couple of minutes of my mental monologue and acknowledge the fact I've had way too much sugar before this period. I'm so sick of sitting still, especially in this boring as class. Okay, it may only be boring because I've already covered the content, but still. Beautiful days like these shouldn't be wasted, the sun is out and well, now that I actually look out the window I'm not surprised to find that it is in fact raining. Yay, I love the rain. Yes I'm aware that it rains nearly every day here in La Push, but that only makes me happier. Whoever said that the rain makes you depressed was stupid. Or maybe it's just me. My money's on that, and so should yours.

I sigh and stretch my limbs in an attempt to move, but at the same time sit still. My left leg is jiggling up and down at a rapid speed and I'm coming dangerously close, to moving from sugar high to my destructive mood. Never a good thing. Distraction, distraction, distraction. I need to keep myself distracted from doing anything stupid. I get enough weird looks as it is. Okay so maybe I'm being a bit dramatic about all this. But anyone else would be the same if they were on the end of their sugar high and within touching distance of Jared Thail. Yes, that's what this has all been about, in case no one had noticed by now. Jared Thail, just saying the name...in my head, makes me shiver, think hyenas in the Lion King. Which reminds me, I haven't watched that in years, should go rent it tonight. Okay, straying, now where were we. Jared Thail, cue shiver. Okay, Jared is the boy, who recently transformed into a very gorgeous piece of man meat, who I have been in love with since maybe ninth grade. And I am the dorky, ridiculous girl who he has sat next to in every history class since then who he has never noticed. Well, that's not entirely correct. The word notice is incorrect in this circumstance. You don't _notice_ the deranged psychopath behind you in the shower, before he grabs you. He would have to notice me, because somewhere in his gorgeous head, he would knows that in every class, we sit in pairs. He doesn't _acknowledge_ me. Now that we've cleared up, any confusion with the definitions of said words, I think we should now acknowledge that this doesn't make me feel any better in the slightest. He notices me, but chooses not to acknowledge me. Okay, way to go from sugar high to destructive to depressed.

Now that we're on the depressed bandwagon, I may as well agree with his silent acknowledgement. I'm not worth acknowledging. I mean what is there that's so great about me. Now I haven't got self-esteem issues. I don't think I'm ugly, it's just that I'm not incredibly attractive either. I'm not even that happy medium. I'm unhappy to say, that I'm in the just above average territory. You know like that football team, that's not winning, not losing and not smack bang in the middle of the ladder either. Yeah, that's what I thought. Then there's the problem of my personality. Not everyone's cup of tea. I don't speak unless I really feel the need to make my opinions known, and then most people don't like what I've got to said, whether because it's true or it's just plain stupid. Then there's my chronic need not to give a damn about what most think about me. Okay, maybe that's a tad bit too badass. The only way I can put it is that I have my own standards and I keep to them, rather than everybody else's. That includes what I wear, how I act and how I treat others. Problem is, in a small town, when you don't do what everyone else does, but not in an overtly badass kind of way, your labelled weird. So that's who I am.

Weird Kim, who laughs too loudly with and at my best friend, Ruthanne. Weird Kim, who likes to walk home in the rain, just because she likes the rain. Weird Kim, who hangs out with her family and friends at home, rather than going and getting drunk with the rest of the idiots she goes to school with. I'm weird Kim, and I like it that way. Now let's jump off this depressing and self-illuminating bandwagon.

I sit back and discreetly send a glance to my right. He was gone for like two weeks a couple of weeks back and boy did them two weeks do him good. Not that he was bad before; he was hot before he left. He was average height of most blokes at around 17 years of age, incredible jaw, deep brown intense eyes and a perfect ass. If you like the sounds of him before, you ain't seen nothing yet. He is now massive, as in, he can barely fit through the door massive. He must have put on at least twenty or maybe even thirty pounds of extra muscle. Now most of you would be thinking, body builder. Don't. He's put all this muscle on and gained maybe seven more inches of height. He probably stands at around 6'6" now, maybe taller. The height gain has been balanced by his muscle gain. Perfection, that's the only way I can now describe his body. The intensity of his eyes has gone up seven fold as well. Before they held only the mischief of youth, now there is so much more depth to them. It's like they've darkened a shade and had ten years added to them. Sexy. Jared before was hot, Jared now is drool worthy. And regardless of the before and after, Jared is and will always be unattainable, to me at least. Now, we should all be mediating on why she is only talking about his looks. Shouldn't she also be recognizing his personality and how he treats others. Well truthfully, I have no idea what he's like. Because I hardly think it's fair to judge someone on how they act at school, or even in class. I have swift mood swings depending on my class, so why can't he. This is History, so I find it's understandable, well not really, I find it rude that he talks a lot of the way through. However, if we're in gym, he's the one who gets angry at those who don't pay attention. See, mood swings.

Now, why could I possibly like him than. I don't know him. Sure there are the hormones and the fact he is a hot piece of ass. But it's so much more than that. I just can't help but be obsessed with him. I get this feeling at the pit of my stomach, every time I look at him, that we're meant to be. Cliché enough for you or what? It's like I've already decided that he's what is best for me, regardless of everything. And now that I have given myself half the lesson to mediate on the reasons why I like Jared and of course, admire his beauty, I turn my attention to the clock, which has been ticking seamlessly by as if unaware of the effects it's having on everybody in the room. Five more minutes of this silent torture and I'm free. Free of school, of work, of these four walls and free of Jared's intoxicating presence. No one could help but be twitchy when sitting next to him. Whether it's because of his good looks or the fact he could crush you with, like his pinkie finger. I decide to hold a mental sing off in my head to pass the time before the bell rings, until I was rudely interrupted by the man in the seat next to mine.

"Oi, what do you want to do our project on?" I mentally shake myself and try and call upon my psychic powers. What project? Yep, blank, damn I should have been listening.

"Eh, project?" I question as I turn to look at him. Damn why did I look him in the eye. Now he's staring at me like I've grown a second head. Well, now that I have a closer look, as I'm unable to break eye contact, he seems to be looking at me, like I'm god's gift to man. Creepy.

"What's your name?" He blurts at me, still looking at me, with that creepy look. Wait, what did he say?

"Excuse me?" I ask with barely covered disbelief. Did he just ask me what my name was?

"Oh no you did not." I mutter under my breath. I felt like I was on Jerry Springer for saying it, but man it felt appropriate for a situation such as this. He just asked me what my names was, and what was with the look on his face. It hasn't changed since we initially made eye contact. Houston we have a problem.

"Um, what's your name?" he asked again. I just sit there looking at him, before I internally snap. I break eye contact and turn towards the front. A stream of profanities is piling at the entrance of my mouth just waiting to burst forward with such hostility I bet I could make him cower in fear. But I don't. There is no point in a situation like this. This just proved all theories associated with how much of a freaking nobody I really am. Oh no, I'm angry, and when I'm angry I cry. So not an appropriate time. It's especially bad, when I bottle my anger up. My emotions have never liked being kept on a leash, and they always find an interesting way of expressing themselves. He's still looking at me, but now I can feel his confusion. I look at him again, just to gauge what kind of reaction he's having. I catch but a glimpse of his confusion before it was replaced with that creepy look again. Then the bell rings. I take one more look at his face, the creepy look is still there, and I bolt. Well I attempt to anyway. Before I make it out of my seat, Mr Rigano is in front of me.

"Have you decided what you will be working on, over the next couple of weeks?" he asks, looking from me to Jared.

"No sir," we both answer together.

"I strongly suggest you both discuss this before either of you leave today."

"Yes sir," we both answer again, but I swear I detect happiness in Jared's voice as he answers. He wants to sit around and discuss history when we could be outside, playing in the rain. Well I could be anyways. I sit down, look dead ahead and wait for him to answer. My anger is returning to the bubbly surface and I'm scared that it's going to explode and tears will fall soon whether I want them to or not.

"Can you please tell me your name?" he pleads with me, I turn sharply and look at him. He actually looks kind of desperate, good.

"No, consider it punishment for not knowing the name of a classmate, who you've gone to school with since elementary. There's only like fifty people in our grade, how the hell can you not know everyone in your class? We're doing topic C and we're not starting till next week, because by next week, if you're lucky, I should be past my disgust at the fact you don't know my name and will be able to sit and talk to you without stabbing you in the eye with my pencil. Have a good weekend, _Jared Thail_."

My voice didn't waver from its icy tone, the entire way through my little speech. I give him one last disgusted look as I get up from my desk and walk out of the classroom, leaving what looked like a devastated Jared behind. I bolt once I'm clear of the classroom and head straight for my locker. Grabbing all of my stuff as quickly as I could, I bolt for the front doors and escape out into the rain.

I can't help but think that I've made a huge mistake and feel the misery that I don't think should be mine as I make my way home.

**Hey everyone, **

**We're on a new track at the moment and I'm currently on a Wolfpack type of obsession type of thing, so I decided to do a KimXJared story. **

**I love these stories but at the same time, hate a fair few of them. I wanted to stick to the Kim being a Dork type of thing, but just a different type of dork. **

**For all my new readers, I usually do Hermione/Draco fics. Check them out if you want!**

**Feedback, I love feedback. I want to know what you think of my writing and my character. **

**Sooooo please be nice and tell me. **

**Criticism =improvement!**

**Oh yeahhhhh.....**

**So yeah, **

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**Kat **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Who Am I?

Chapter 2

He didn't know my name. That imbecile; that beautiful, humungous idiot didn't know my name. How pathetic. I've been in his class for our entire school lives and I am so unnoticeable that he didn't know my name. What am I thinking? I couldn't give a rats ass about half my classmates and even I know all their names. Hell, even Paul knows my name. Mind you he only demonstrates said knowledge of my name when he's being an ass. But it still counts. Jared Thail is an idiot, and I'm starting to wonder why the hell I even like him. Oh yeah, because my heart feels like it. Stupid thing never does anybody any good. Someone is having a hell of a lot of fun, pulling the strings of my life like this. The rain is coming down hard, and despite the cold, it is actually making me feel better. There's nothing like the rain to wash away your worries. I wish it could wash away my feelings for Jared too, but I know it can't. The rains good, but not that good.

I wonder into my house soaking wet and with a huge smile across my face. I'm serious when I say, I love the rain. I just spent the last ten minutes of my walk home dancing and jumping in as many puddles as I could and seeing how many times I could fall over. My record is eight, but I only fell over once today. Luckily it was only in water, so mum won't kill me, for getting all my clothes wet rather than muddy today.

"Took your sweet time getting home, didn't you? So, how wet are you today?" My little sister laughs at me from the doorway of the laundry room. I'm happy to say, that I only have to change my jeans today. My shirt came home dry today.

"Not wet enough. How was your day little sister, still playing nice with that bitch Cassandra?"

"Yep, but not for much longer if I can help it."

"Yeah have fun with that. " I walk away smiling. My little sister, Colleen is awesome. She's more social then I am, but she has a wicked sense of humour that everyone likes. Lucky bitch seems to always have friends around her.

"Mum's not home, she took Ellie-May shopping with her." Colleen yells after me, as I trudge up the stairs to my room, intent on doing as much homework as I can, so I can watch scrubs all weekend, without having to worry about my schoolwork. Of course, that's just half the reason; I need something to take my mind of this Jared issue. I'm still rather pissed off at him, but now I feel bad at blowing up at him. I shake my head at my stupidity as I walk into my room and dump my bag on my desk, and take all the contents I need out. Why should I feel bad for going off at him? It's not like it's my fault he doesn't know me. Sure I don't go out of my way to make myself known to him, but still, we've been at school together forever. He should know who I am. Yep, I'm determined that he should, and that I shouldn't feel bad, regardless of that sickening feeling developing in my stomach. Damn you heart! I'm only feeling guilty because of you. And damn you conscience. Where the hell are you, when I actually do something bad, that I should feel bad about? Like when I keyed Chrissy Malonte's care last summer. Ah good memories.

Dum dee Dum dee Dum. God damn it, this isn't working. I can't damn well concentrate on doing this mindless work, like a worker drone should. I'm like a worker drone, on crack at the moment. Damn happy mood that rain put me in, it makes me feel forgiving. I mean it's not like that much happened. He just forgot my name, after looking at me like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. See I'm blowing this all out of proportion. I really shouldn't be as angry at him as I am. Wait, this is me being forgiving. And I don't want to be forgiving. Sure, not that much happened between us, but he still should have known who I was. Man I whine a lot. See this is what happens when your life is as boring as mine. Something comes up and disrupts it, and depending on what it is, it becomes the sole focus of your thoughts from that point on. See if it were a good thing to happen, like Jared saying something to me, that isn't him questioning who I am, and us becoming project partners, then I would spend forever analysing said conversation and make a huge deal out of it. But now that it's something remotely bad like who not know who I am, I whine about it. A lot.

I look around the room, in the hopes of finding something to distract me from whining about the idiot that is Jared, and there I go again. I think music, which usually distracts me from my homework and coerces me into dancing, is going to be the perfect distraction today. It should keep the stupid thoughts from my head. Or I could just call Ruthanne, have a complete whine fest and get it all out of my system and move on from today's incident. Yep, that's what I'm going to do, after this song. Hanson still has a way of making me jump around the room and shake my ass like an idiot. Much like it did when Mmmbop originally came out. Everyone dance.

Engaged; her phone has been engaged for the last half an hour, and it's driving me nuts. I can't stop analysing the damn situation. I keep thinking that I could have done it better. Politely remind him of my name, make him feel really bad and demand an apology, then proceeded to forgive him. Then he would take me out for dinner, he'd drop me off home, not before kissing me goodnight and then we'd live happily ever after. See, this is what happens when I'm left with myself to think about these things on my own. It's not like I can tell Colleen either, she'd never let me live it down the little shit. Dear god, this can only get worse. I'm pretty sure this train of thought is about to end up with us having hot sex on the teachers desk. And that's the last thing I want. Okay, so maybe not the last thing but that's beside the point. I'm starting to annoy myself with these thoughts. No wonder, no one can stand me, apart from Ruthy, I'm so annoying. Okay, this is going out to all the spectators, what should I do that will distract me from my stupidity. Crickets, that's all I can hear at the moment. Thank you, thank you , you've been wonderful. Pfft, not!

Think, think, and think. There has to be something, that I can do, that will sufficiently distract me, from the guilt currently gnawing at my insides and making me feel incredibly sick. I feel so guilty, I think I might throw up. Movies. Why the hell didn't I think of it before? I'm so going to watch Pride and Prejudice, the awesome BBC version. BBC, informing, educating and entertaining me wherever I am, whatever my age. Go my awesome slogan knowledge, go. I head towards the window, to close the curtains, so the rain won't distract me from my Colin Firth drool session and as I look out, I swear I see a wolf. What the hell. And then it's gone and suddenly I don't feel as guilty anymore.

............

I'm a horrible person. A complete ass and an absolutely horrible person. I can still see the look on her face, hear the what she said to me. I'm so stupid. This is what happens when you hang around Embry too much. No that's bullshit, not the part about him being stupid, but the rest is. I imprinted on the most beautiful girl in the world, and the first thing I do is ask her what her name is. Paul has also just informed me, that we've gone to school with the girl nearly our entire lives. I don't fight the guilt gnawing at me as I run through the forest ignoring all that is around me. I feel guilt and an unnatural urge to be near her. Why did I ask her something so stupid? I'm on my way to her house. Kim's house. I know her name and address courtesy of Paul. This is ridiculous, that he knows more about her then I do. What the hell have I been doing for the past couple of years, before I became a part of the wolf pack?

See that's part of the problem, I don't remember the before, only the after and the after is now totally consumed with her. I'm at the edge of the forest just outside of her house. I can hear her, she appears to be dancing, judging by the singing and beating of her feet against the floor. She's dancing to Hansen. Well that's certainly an interesting development. I may now love her unconditionally, but I think she needs some serious help with her choice of music. Now the music stops and I think she's pacing. Then I see her, beautiful long hair, smile on her face as she looks out into the rain, then she looks down and our eyes connect. Shock is the last thing I see, before I bolt. I can't help but feel a little less guilty, as I run further and further from her house, knowing I can now put a name to her face. I barely notice Paul running next to me, as I let contentment smother a bit of the guilt I still feel.

"So, Jared, who is she again?"

He laughs as I lunge at him.

**Hey everyone!**

**Well here is the update quite a few of you have been looking for. **

**All of you who reviewed, are bloody awesome! **

**I love reviews, they make me feel happy that I didn't waste my time staying up till all hours of the morning writing this story. **

**So review.**

**This chapter has a lot of whining, in case you didn't notice. But I promise that my Kim is not that much of a whiner. She just is unsure of herself at the moment, and is having fun, blowing their altercation way out of proportion. As most of us do, when it involves someone we really like. **

**I don't like this chapter as much as my previous, but it is a necessary chapter. **

**Don't worry, there will be KimmyxJared interaction next chapter! And she'll have gotten her whining successfully out of her system. **

**Any suggestions on the development of my characters is always welcome, especially Jared, not too sure on how I'm going to make him?!**

**So Read Review and Enjoy. **

**Love Kat**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Who Am I?

Chapter 3

Determined, would be my current state of mind. Determined to not fall over in the rain; not that it would bother me all that much. Determined, to make it to school on time, for once. Determined, to get this stupid, damn history project out of the way, as quickly and as painlessly as possible. Determined to spend as little time as possible with Jared, in the hopes it will help me in my recovery. Recovery of what exactly, well of my obsession with him. I spent the weekend, doing my homework, helping mum out and watching Scrubs and How I met Your Mother with Ruthanne. I didn't talk to her about my obsession, as I usually bombard her with my crap about him. No, I made a resolution on Friday night, that I would minimise my thoughts and words about him. I needed to ween myself off him, and soon. I would do this project and then purge my life of the beauty that is Jared. And I repeat these words in my head, the entire walk to school, because I knew as soon as I got there, I would most likely forget.

I walk in the doors and take my raincoat off, as I head towards my locker. I'm getting some seriously weird looks, but that's only because I'm here before the bell has gone. That and the fact it's evident I walked to school in the rain. Oh well, if they can't understand how fun it is, their loss. I see Ruthannes, tell-tell red hair and head in her direction. See there aren't many red head, part albino's in my school, so she's not hard to miss.

"Hey Ruthy, what's happening?" She actually turns to look at me, and her jaw drops almost comically.

"Oh My Gosh, what happened?" I raise my eyebrow at her query, she possibly had too many pop tarts today before school.

"You're here. Like before 8:30. You're on time, I mean. Someone, alert the Vatican, a miracle has happened here this day." I laugh at her comment.

"Shut up, you tool. I just got up on time today." I explain, as I turn to grab my stuff from my locker. No need to admit to her, or myself, that I was excited because I had History today. God damn it. I just admitted it. And now that I have opened the door to these thoughts, they come a rushing. I can't decide between terrified and excited to be working with him. See, feelings are much easier to deal with if they are ignored.

"Or you're excited to be working with Jared?" She sings at me. Damn girl knows me way to well.

"We're not talking about it. Remember?" Okay, so I did talk to her about it. But I didn't go all whiney-Kim on her ass. Just explained what happened on Friday and how, I really should be getting over him. She just smiled about the whole thing, obviously finding my current discomfort greatly amusing. And damn it, I can't blame her for it. Seriously, I would do the same if the predicament was reversed. And she's still smiling at me; in fact, I think it's getting bigger. Any bigger, and I think her face is going to rip in two. Interesting thought.

"Well speaking, of not talking about it, here he comes now, and I'm fairly certain he wants to talk to you. I guess I'll leave you to it." She smiles even bigger at me, damn it, rip already.

"Oh no you don't, friends don't leave other friends in times of crisis!" I yell-whisper to her. And she laughs at me.

"Depends on the crisis Kimmy, have fun!" And she walks off before I can grab her.

"Bitch," I whisper under my breath, hoping and praying her ears burn, from me talking about her. I turn to see where he is, and determine whether escaping is a possibility. It's not, cause when I turn to look, he's right beside me, with a small smile on his face. He's happy to see me. At least one of us is. Happy I mean, I can't exactly be happy to see myself, can I. Another interesting thought. I'm on a role today.

"Hello Kim." His voice is so deep, I can feel it resonate through my chest. Do not Swoon.

"So you've figured out my name, have you? Who told you?" I don't look at him, because a mix of feelings are currently having a party in my head and making me feel sick. I'm confused, angry, hurt, anxious, happy and I really just want to touch him. But I decide that if I don't make eye contact, we can both escape this relatively unscathed.

"Paul, look about that,"

"Save it Jared. I don't want to hear the apology that you've run over in your head a thousand times. I get it, but at the same time I don't. So why don't we do the both of us a favour and forget about it."

I look at him, to gauge his reaction. Bad idea, he kind of looks devastated.

"You're damn lucky I've moved past disgust, because I only have one pencil today." He smiles at the comment, but I'm not moved. I raise my eyebrow at him, turn around and walk away. I'm happy with this encounter. I really do want to forget the fact that he never knew who I was before Friday. And hopefully, if all goes well, he'll not know who I am, after this Friday.

* * *

"So Kim, want to play twenty questions with me?" I really just want to smash my head against the closest wall, but refrain.

"No Jared, for the twentieth time, no! At the rate you're going, you're going to use up all your questions, on asking me to play." He just smiles his goofy smile and rolls his eyes at me.

Is it a bad thing that his goofy smile makes my insides tingle? Just like his cocky smile, happy smile, radiant smile, sad smile and his frustrated smile.

"Please?" he queries again.

"If you ask again, I'm wasting my pencil, and I won't regret it a jot." He smiles his goofy smile again and just shrugs his shoulders at me. I should probably mention about now, that he hasn't taken his eyes off me, the entire time. Nor has he left me alone, since this morning. Seriously after our little encounter, he followed me to my first class. And when I got out of that, he was waiting for me and walked me to my next one. It's been going on all day and it's been driving me nuts. Now I'm aware this should be making me happy, but the problem is it is. I can't go on, being aloof, if he's always there. He's breaking down barriers I didn't even know I had. I'm having a Jared overdose. I wasn't even aware I could. Mind you, not many people are addicted to other people, now are they? I look at him, to find him still staring. I sigh and decide to ask,

"Maybe we should be thinking about our project. How are we going to do this?"

"Well since you have already decided that we're doing topic C, the only way we can do this is report style. I'm fairly certain you picked the hardest one possible last Friday." He answers me, while chuckling lightly.

"Well excuse me, if I wasn't thinking straight enough to pick an easy topic just for you, I was kind of angry. I believe I had every right to be too, don't you?" I snap back without thinking. Regret. His face morphed into one of pain so quick, it almost hurts me. He finally does, what I've wanted him to do all day, and looks away. Regret, regret, regret. But I don't know how to react. I don't want to apologise, because well I'm stubborn. But I also know, I told him to forget about it.

"Damn it, see this is what happens when you drive someone nuts all day." I look at him again, and he looks even worse.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought it up, knowing it would upset you. I don't want to keep throwing it back in your face, after you tried to apologise and all. But you have to understand. Annoy me, and I may not be always able to control my retorts." He looks at me again, but with a different look in his eyes and his sad smile on his face.

"You're never going to really forgive me are you? That's why you didn't want to hear the apology, isn't it?" His eyes, just keep exploring mine. I can't take it, so I look away.

"Let's divide the research points up and get to work." I look at him, to see if he agrees or not and his eyes capture mine again. There's a determination in them, that wasn't here before. He only nods, before breaking eye contact, for the second time today, and starts working. I can't help be wonder what's changed. Why he all of a sudden is determined, and why. Furthermore, I can't help but wonder where all my determination went. I don't know what I want anymore.

* * *

"You're never going to really forgive me are you? That's why you didn't want to hear the apology, isn't it?" I have to ask. She's angry still, I can feel it. In her movements and her words.

"Let's divide the research points up and get to work." She responds. It's louder than any no would have been. But I wouldn't let happen like this. I'm all of a sudden determined. Determined to prove to her, that I will always be there for her, now. Determined, that we would end up as happy as Sam and Emily. She's looking at me, and I can tell she has noticed something has changed. I nod at her and decide that this project is my only way to prove I was sorry, and from there, make her mine. I'm determined that she will be.

**Hello everyone. Here's my latest update.**

**I kind of like this chapter. Makes for an interesting starting point. These first few chapters are going to be building blocks. **

**So my question is, how is it going so far? I know my Kim is a tad bit unique, but I'm trying to keep her relatively true to her geeky shy nature. I know I haven't shown this all too much, but I've got a few chapters to truely show this. **

**Please Review, you should have a relatively good idea, of how happy this will make me. **

**So, spread the happiness!**

**So Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**Kat**


End file.
